A large amount of free-form data may be available to users of an application/service. In one example, a user may search for information about a particular place. Data may be returned to the user based on search terms used in a particular search query. A challenge presented to such applications is the organization and management of free-form data. Another challenge is being able to pre-process the free-form data to be able to provide a personalized experience for the user. It is with respect to this general environment that aspects of the present technology disclosed herein have been contemplated.